Clockwork Cliché
by ChekParker
Summary: A new wizard wishes to find a strong guild. Or a strong girlfriend. Whichever, really.
1. Clockwork Cliché

Lucy stood with Natsu, Grey, and Erza in front of the S-rank job board. Happy floated overhead, gnawing on a fish. "1,000,000 jewel just for catching one wizard?" Lucy turned. "Hey Mirajane, is this right?"

The silver-haired beauty turned from where she had been talking to Elfman. "Yeah, that's right. Apparently he's been a real pain. His description is all over the place from a ten-year-old boy to a ninety-year old man with black and white hair. It doesn't say what type of magic he uses."

Natsu laughed and threw a fist in the air. "All right! I'm fired up, let's go get him!" He started for the door but was stopped short by Erza.

"Hold on. It says here he's been challenging the guilds' strongest members. If that's the case then all we have to do is wait."

"But there's so many guilds! It could take him forever to get here!"

"Take forever for who to get here?" An unfamiliar voice drew attention to the door. A young man with black and white streaked hair stood in the doorway. He was dressed in loose– but not baggy– black clothing, sunglasses, and a large heavy scythe. He strode calmly into the main room. "You know, it's awfully rude to talk about people behind their backs."

"That's him!" Natsu broke free of Erza's hand and flew at the wizard. The wizard had barely made eye contact with the dragon slayer before stepping out of the way with incredible speed and bringing the edge of his hand down on Natsu's head as he passed, knocking him unconscious.

"Jumpy boy." The wanted wizard looked up and around at the now hostile guild members of Fairy Tail. "So this is Fairy Tail, eh? You're supposedly the strongest guild around. Maybe…" He raised his voice. "I am Job," he pronounced it like the biblical name. "I am here to challenge the strongest member of Fairy Tail! You," he faced Erza, "Erza Scarlet. Titania. I challenge you to a duel."

Macao laughed from one of the tables. "You're not very smart walking into a guild with that reward out for you. What if we all just caught you right now?"

"Then you'll split 1,000,000 jewel between all of you." Job shrugged. "But I wouldn't suggest trying. I don't like making small transactions."

Lucy looked back at the wanted ad. "Wait. You're the one who put the reward out? ON YOURSELF?" Lucy looked back at him in shock.

"Correct, young lady. I have been looking for a strong guild to join. I figured that any guild who had members powerful enough to capture me would be the right one to join."

Mirajane sweat-dropped. "Uh… It's a lot easier to join than that…"

Job shrugged. "But not nearly as educational. So, Titania, will you face me?"

The red-haired warrior looked him over. "I could use a million jewel." She walked to the center of the room to face him. "Try not to destroy our guild?"

The man smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Erza glowed as she requipped her armor and sword. To her surprise, and somewhat insultingly, Job only removed his shirt and took a ready stance.

"You might want more than that." Erza became more on edge. An opponent who acted unpredictably was always more dangerous. Natsu provided ample proof of that.

"If I do then I'll change." Job removed his sunglasses and set them with his shirt. His right eye, colored a carnelian orange when it met Erza's, quickly faded to a forest green. "I prefer to use a different skill set if I can." He took a ready stance.

The other guild members gathered around the two, eager to watch a good fight. Erza circled him cautiously, testing her range of motion and sense of distance. In the past she had faced the optical powers of Laxus' bodyguards and she knew the glint in his eyes was not merely a fighting gleam. Judging that he had not directly affected her body she took a cautionary swing at Job.

Job smiled calmly. Erza's form was impeccable. The sword flashed toward him in a smooth arc that he ducked easily. He could tell she was holding back, exploring. He took a step forward using the sliding feet of a defensive style and caught her wrist. "Come now. You can do better than that."

Erza's face became grim when her target blurred. Job had ducked her swing as most skilled opponents would have but he had stepped in and arrested her before she could respond. It was too early to know for sure, but she guessed his magic slowed either her reaction time or her visual process. She took back her arm when he released it and requipped again. This armor was modeled with gears spikes that resembled the hands of a clock. The helm that appeared shielded her eyes behind sapphire blue glass.

"Kronos armor," Job's smile widened, "It heightens the speed of the user and helps protect against any time spells placed on them– an interesting choice. If I'm not mistaken you combined it with the True Sight Helm." He waved his hand for her to attack again. "Let's see if it works."

Erza was quickly becoming annoyed with Job's light tone. She struck again, driving the point of her sword toward his abdomen and angling it at the last second to drive the hilt into his diaphragm.

Job coughed when the hit connected, but he didn't fall or appear to move much. All appearances indicated that Erza's strike had failed, but her helm had let her see his motion this time, as if in slow motion. He had jumped back, matching the speed of her attack to absorb the energy. When he moved again, too fast for Erza to stop him but plenty slow for the helm to register, he pushed the sword away and again took her arm in his hand. This time however he drove a finger into a nerve forcing her hand to open and release her weapon. He kicked the blade away, causing it to bury itself in a wall, and pushed her back to her starting point.

"Very good, Erza Scarlet." Job looked her over again as if reassessing the situation. "I've been looking for a fight like this. Why don't we take it down a notch? Hand to hand instead of using these unwieldy weapons. Keep the helm, though. You'll need it."

Erza frowned. "What kind of magic is that?" She released her armor to change into her, admittedly less modest, sparring clothes. Despite her caution she was becoming curious.

"If you beat me I'll answer all your questions." Job took a ready stance. His right eye flashed again and the helm showed his movement change slightly, like a flipbook that had started flipping its pages a little faster.

Erza cringed. This magic was new to her, but she was certain that its repercussions would take a heavy toll on her opponent. Her mind briefly flashed to the descriptions that ranged from ten to ninety years old. Before she could reflect further, however, Job charged.

His movements were slower than before, though still formidable, and she had to concentrate in order to repel his blows and strike where she could. Seeing an opening she drove her fist toward the cluster of nerves near the clavicle. Her hand didn't connect. She gave an involuntary gasp when his fingers touched her skin, gently redirecting her attack up and over his shoulder. She looked at his face and his left eye was blazing bright violet through the helm's blue lens. She thought it was charm magic, but the effect didn't fade when she became aware of it. She shuddered as his hand followed hers, grasped it, and moved it back again so that her right arm was stuck straight out, up, and behind her head. Their legs were too close to kick and the maneuver brought his face right next to hers. From the throng around them Erza caught a hooting remark about dancing instead of fighting.

"Shall we call this one a draw?" His warm breath against her cheek and ear made her face flush.

"Let go of me now if you know what's good for you." Her voice was shaky.

"What's wrong? You look a little flushed." His free hand pinned her left arm to her side and his leg locked with hers to prevent movement.

Erza bit her lip, straining her muscles to escape. "How much magic do you have?"

"Questions later." Job's hand moved to the small of her back, causing her to shiver then scream in pain as his finger pressed into her renal nerves. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground gasping. The pain was much more intense than it should have been.

Job stepped back to stunned silence and he relaxed, ending the magic he was using. Almost instantly his back bent, wrinkles appeared on his thinning skin. In a less than a minute he had become an old man. "Do you concede defeat?" He sounded weak.

Erza caught her breath. "No." She stood and punched Job with as much power as she could muster. The wizard was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall just next to the sword that still stuck out.

"Good." He smiled. His right eye glowed again, and he stood straight.

Erza charged him with renewed vigor. As she had thought, the self-directed time magic he used had backfired. Now she was landing hit after hit on his body with little to know resistance. When she had worked out her frustration over his charm-like magic before she stepped back. She sweat-dropped.

Job stood straighter than ever, apparently unharmed. "You know, that hurt Erza." The air shimmered around him and he the heavy scythe appeared in his hand. Grasping the sword in the wall he wrenched it loose and tossed it to Erza. In the shadows his eye continued to glow brightly. "Arm yourself, I'm done playing."

Erza was fast to requip into her most powerful armor to counter the Reaper Blade her opponent had summoned. She lunged. The blades connected with a harsh ring. For an old man Job had surprising strength. Another exchange left no doubt they were equally matched. She would need more than a direct attack to beat this opponent. She swung again and stumbled when her sword dissolved into rust. The scythe had caught the weapon with its edge this time. The path of the weapon brought it to her throat and she bent back. The blade caught a lock of her hair leaving a dead gray streak.

Job looked like a demon as he pressed his attack. His body looked to be reversing the aging process, muscles swelling, color returning to his skin, and the one eye glowing with magic. His speed was more normal now, letting Erza catch her breath as she danced around his blade. He watched her carefully, unsure why she wasn't fighting back. He got his answer soon enough.

Erza took the first opening she saw and stepped inside Job's defense. She caught the scythe in one hand and picked up a nearby beer– Cana protesting at this– and splashed it in his face. He shut his eyes and backed off, the alcohol burning. "Ah! Oh come on, that hurts!" A bright orange aura developed around him. "Geez, every time."

Erza paused, her fist inches away from striking the final blow. A bright flash lit the room and where Job had been sitting was a young child. He was sniffling and rubbing his eyes. She sighed. "Do I win?"

The little kid nodded. "Sure. Damn, I hate getting things in my eyes." He blinked away the tears of irritation. Somewhere near the door he heard Natsu get up as well.

"All right, where did he go? That wasn't fair. I want a rematch!"

"He's over here."

Natsu barreled through the crowd. "Where is he?" He stopped in front of Erza and Job. "Erza, which way did he go– huh?" He looked at the child. "Who's this kid?"

"That's Job. He's–"

"I'm her son!" Job interrupted her childishly. Natsu's jaw dropped and he stammered while Job fell back laughing at the look on his face.

Erza was just as surprised. "What? N-no, he's Job. The wizard who came in…"

"You have a kid with that guy?" Natsu was incredulous.

"No! This is the wizard. His magic backfired and turned him into a child."

Natsu concentrated silently as he fit the pieces together. He nodded. "Okay." He looked at the laughing boy. "You, me, rematch in about ten years."

Job calmed down. "Ten years won't be enough for you to catch up, kid."

"WHAT? Why you–!" He tried to jump on Job but the crowd restrained him. "Hey, you heard what he said! I can't let him get away with it! Let me go!"

Job smiled and stood, looking around. "Right. Now, if you'll have me, where do I sign up?"

"The HELL with that!" Natsu was still raging. "I don't want him here!"

"Calm down. " Spoken quietly from the side, the words hushed everyone. "Of course he is welcome." Makarov nodded.

Erza knelt behind Job and wrapped her arms around him. She knew better but she couldn't help but treat him like a child. "Caught you."

Job blanched and his head fell. "Heh. So you did." He reached into the pile of clothes around him and fished out a wad of cash. "Here. By the way, anyone have any clothes that's fit me?" The crowd was more focused on the cash Erza had just received.

Romeo stepped in. "Yeah, I've got some clothes. Hang on!" The boy ran out of the hall, ecstatic to be of service to a wizard, especially one who could hold his own with Erza. Macao called after him, then sighed and followed his son.

Mirajane came over with a stamp and marked the boy's chest with a dark green Fairy Tail symbol. She smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Erza sat on the ground next to Job while he waited for Romeo to return. "You promised me more than money if I won."

"I did, didn't I? Very well." Job smiled up at her. "I use self directed time magic and nervous magic."

"Nervous magic?" Erza couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"It's magic that changes how your nerves sense things. When I used it earlier I was enhancing your sensation of touch by about five times. You're pretty cute when you blush."

Erza frowned at him, the same look she used to stop Natsu and Grey from fighting. "Don't do it again."

Job smiled slyly. "Oh scary… But you liked it. Your heart was beating so fast." He pointed to his left eye. Without the active magic she could see that one eye was forest green and the other was a sea blue. "This eye is a transplant. I traded with an old friend because we each wanted the other's magic."

Erza looked sick. "You… traded eyes…"

"Yeah. Why? You want one of mine too? I can use my time magic regularly– it's just easier to hide it in my eye."

Erza shook her head. "N-no. I was just curious. I have an artificial eye."

Job stared at her face. "No less beautiful for it." He nodded as if that settled it. "You had more questions?"

"You kept changing ages during the fight."

"Yeah, side effects of the magic. I can speed up, slow down, or reverse my own time relative to one person. The problem is that when I speed time up like that I also age at the same relative rate. It could easily kill me to hold it too long. The same thing happens when I reverse time. When I get something in my eyes though…" He motioned to his body. "It can throw my concentration and cause the magic to go haywire. I've ended up a few months old before."

"You're scythe is a time weapon too." Erza nodded to the weapon that lay at their feet.

"It's a death scythe. Anything that the edge touches, well…" He reached out to the gray streak in Erza's hair. "It'll grow back out. Don't worry."

She shrugged. "It's just hair, I won't." She stood, satisfied with his answers. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, then."

"Hey Erza," Job smiled up at her. "Can I take you out to dinner when I grow up?" His childish voice and face made the request much more endearing than it would be coming from an adult.

"We'll see." Erza turned away, expressionless as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Job twirled his scythe, stopping the spin halfway with the blade on the bottom of the circle, and the sound of a clock gong filled the air. "Witching hour: Sampson's Storm." The air around him whipped up and the waves below the cliffs on which he stood became wild. Out in the sea, the distant ship was rocked by lightning and the growing swells.

The alert sirens of the nearby lighthouse sounded and rescue boats could be seen putting out into the increasingly violent maelstrom as the ship turned on its side. Before long the bobbing hull was lost in the water.

Job nodded with satisfaction and released the spell, dissipating the squall. The cursed ship Ourang Medan would no longer be luring sailors and travelers to their doom. He turned his back to the sea and walked slowly, whistling tunelessly as he watched the sun glinting from the blade of his weapon. The mission had been easy, an A-rank that promised a tidy sum for sinking a ship that was going from port to port taking on passengers who were never allowed to return to shore alive. He was glad he could team up with other wizards since he had joined Fairy-Tail– otherwise he would have had to be on the ship himself when he sank it– but Juvia's magic was perfect for this job. She and Grey would rescue the survivors with the help of the lighthouse watchmen.

By the time he had reached the shore below, the cliffs Job could see the long boats coming back in and filled with people. While they tied onto the pier he started a large driftwood fire on the beach to warm the wet and cold victims from the demon ship. "Bring them over here, Grey– put some clothes on! – Then we can go get our pay."

Grey danced around looking for pants while Juvia kindly guided the group to the blaze. Several were offering thanks and rewards that they quietly turned down. Job watched the girl as she worked and thought it was a shame that she was dedicated to the ice wizard. He shrugged.

"Are we done here?" Grey had finally located his clothes. "I'm hungry."

"Juvia will be happy to cook her Gray any meal he wishes," Juvia fawned over him.

"What about me?" Job mumbled to himself. "Yeah. Let's head back; I have a dinner date planned next week."

Gray paused and shuddered. "She's scary. How do you do it?"

Job looked back at his friend over his scythe and for an instant looked like the reaper himself. "Do what?"

"N-never mind…" He shook his hands quickly. Under his breath he added, "Freaking monsters."

Juvia looked between the two of them curiously, apparently unaware of what had passed between them. She had never been easily frightened. "Monsters?"

Gray shook his head, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

When the group returned to Magnolia Town the city was quiet. Late at night the occupants had for the most part turned in for the day and so Job could not help but jump in fright–Gray and Juvia with him– when a chilling voice whispered in his ear, "You're late."

"E-Erza! Hey, I'm sorry. The train was delayed." Job smiled placatingly. "How about breakfast?"

Erza, her face in its ever-expressionless state, nodded, "Okay. But I'm sleeping at your place."

"What? Why?" Job turned red at the thought. He didn't have the cleanest apartment and he had not expected to bring any ladies home for some time.

"So I can make sure you are on time." Erza stated it matter-of-factly as if that were the only reason she would sleep at anyone else's home.

"Right." He turned to the two other wizards. "You kids have fun. Looks like I need to go clean up and make room for a guest." Job shook his head. "See you later."

"See you." Gray sauntered off toward the guild building with Juvia following in her usual place.

The two wizards walked in silence– a common practice between them– as the night deepened. It was Erza who broke the silence first. "You completed your mission quickly."

"Sinking ships isn't a hard thing to do with a water wizard on your side."

"The report said you summoned a storm. You've never done that before."

"A good wizard never reveals his secrets." Job smiled. "But it was a Witching Hour spell. I summoned the witch Agnes Sampson's storm from the depths of time. A kind of copy-cat spell."

"You will have to show me sometime." Erza's tone didn't carry the inquisitive tone that signaled genuine interest but Job was coming to realize that if she said it, she meant it.

"Did we miss anything important at the guild?"

"No."

"Oh." They fell into silence again.

It was almost an hour later when Erza spoke again. "Where are we going? You're apartment isn't in this direction."

Job gave her his usual casual, lazy smile. "I was enjoying your company so much I didn't want to go home immediately."

"You've been using your magic to run back and forth to clean your place before I got there."

His face fell. "Yeah, that too. I don't know how you do that." He wasn't sure, but he thought he could make out the faintest twitch of her lips into a smile in the dark night.

"Are you done now?"

"Pretty much. Sorry for keeping you out."

Erza did not reply immediately. The new silence lingered just long enough for Job to think that he had really screwed up when she spoke, "The stars look nice tonight. Perhaps we can look at them for a while." She stopped right there and fell on her back in the grass.

Job stumbled to join her. "They do look incredible. I'm glad it's a new moon tonight."

"I was hired to destroy the moon once."

"I wouldn't doubt it at all. Glad you didn't though."

"Oh, I did with Natsu's help. After a fashion anyway."

Job faltered. "You destroyed the moon. I knew you were a special woman."

"Of course I am."

They returned to silence and watched the stars slowly spin overhead. A few shooting stars, one cloud of bats, and a footrace later they found themselves at his door in the old apartment complex. He opened the door and showed her inside to a bed, a couch, and a table near a small kitchen.

"Lucy's place is bigger." Erza went straight to the bed and lay down.

"Do you want something else to sleep in? That armor can't be comfortable all the time."

"Do you have a shower?"

"End of the hallway to the right. Soap and stuff's in my locker." He led the way to the showers and deactivated his magic lock. When he turned back Erza was naked, causing him to drop his things in surprise.

"Be more careful." Erza stooped to pick up the fallen objects. Job just about passed out.

"Right. I'll be in my room if you need me." He turned to the door.

"Wait. Help me wash my back. Then I'll help you." She stepped into a stall and turned on the water. "You need a shower after your mission."

Job smiled and entered the stall with her. "If you insist." His right eye glimmered in the steam.

The moment his fingers touched her back Erza knew what he had done, not that she minded. Her body came alive under his hands just as it had when they first fought. The coolness of the soap with the soft rag he used gave her a chill of pleasure along her spine as he worked from her shoulders down. She gasped when his hands touched the small of her back, the cleaning becoming more a massage than an exercise in hygiene. She leaned back gracefully into him as he caressed her hips, rubbing loose muscles that had never before known a gentle touch.

* * *

The next morning found Erza and Job curled together in his bed. The sun was just peeking into the window and early morning birds fluttered about the trees outside. Time itself seemed to slow when the two wizards opened their eyes.

"Good morning." Job smiled at Erza.

Erza gave him her small smile in return. "Good, you woke on time. You owe me a meal." She made to roll over but paused briefly, "I hope you will take responsibility."

Job raised an eyebrow. "Of course I will. What kind of man would I be otherwise?"

Erza changed into her armor from her pajamas and looked him over. "The kind of man who is making me late."

Job chuckled. "Indeed. I will join you in a moment."

Soon the two were on their way into the center of town in silence similar to the one they had had the night before. Few people were out at this time of day. They walked close together, their hands brushing each other. On one pass Job caught her hand and held it. Erza glanced over at him but did not say anything, allowing their fingers to intertwine.

It wasn't long before they found a restaurant– located all the more easily because Natsu's loud voice could be heard as he waited for them to open. "Oh come on! You're always sold out when I get here, now you're running late. Happy, I– Ah, Erza!" Natsu flashed her his wild grin. "You're up early."

"Good morning Natsu. Join us for breakfast, Job is buying."

Job's eyes widened in surprise to this. "Why should I buy him breakfast? He still owes me 20 jewels!"

"What? I always pay my debts! Besides, I don't even want to take your lousy money!"

"You'll take it and like it, Dragneel!" The two of them butted heads, yelling at each other.

This continued for a moment before Erza squeezed the hand that she still held. "Hey, aren't we going to eat?"

Natsu and Job quelled their argument. "Y-yes, Ma'am!"

"Good." She smiled.

Natsu glanced down and tilted his head. "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Because we slept together." Erza was deadpan when she said it.

"What!" Natsu's jaw dropped and he stuttered to find words. His brain couldn't quite connect the words he had heard with the person who had said them.

Job sweat-dropped. "What she means is that we slept in the same bed. Not… Not the other thing." The words did little help Natsu.

Erza looked at the pink-haired man. "Did I say something wrong?" His response was inarticulate to the point of gibberish.

"I think you broke him. Oh, hey, they're opening!" Happy had watched the exchange half-heartedly while his stomach growled.

The smell of fresh breakfast foods brought Natsu back to the world with vigor. "All right, all on Job, let's go Happy!" They barreled inside followed by a more restrained Erza who towed Job. He wondered if she would remember to let go of his hand when they sat down.

After the meal– Job was silently sobbing over the bill at the counter– Natsu produced a flyer for Erza. "This looks like a good one. We should be able to do this with the old team."

Erza scanned the document and nodded. "It's an S-rank mission but it looks doable. Have you checked it with Grey and Lucy?"

"Sure. We pulled it last night, but we couldn't find you. I guess you were busy."

Erza glanced at Job. "Yeah. Get ready, we'll leave this afternoon."

"Aye!"

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy spoke in unison.

When they left Erza went to stand next to Job. "I'm going on a mission with Natsu, Grey, and Lucy."

Job smiled. "I heard. I hope you have fun."

"Do you want to come along? Your time magic could be useful to us."

"I'll pull a mission for myself later and I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Okay." She held out her hand, which Job shook firmly.

"Make Fairy Tail proud."

"You too."

* * *

When Erza's vision returned she had a brief moment of happiness. She knew those mismatched eyes, the one forest green and the other sea blue, and she knew the shaggy black hair with the aged patches of white she had learned were side effects of the time magic. But as her mind cleared she lost that brief feeling. These eyes were switched, the patches were all wrong. The face that studied hers was too angular and cruel to be Job's. She tried to speak but a finger on her throat silenced her with an arcing pain that made her head snap back into the concrete wall she was chained to.

The group had set out to their mission that afternoon, Job seeing Erza off to the teasing of Lucy and Happy. Their mission was to locate and destroy a Dark guild that had been capturing, torturing, and converting wizards from legitimate guilds. The guild house itself had been easy to find– hidden just enough to seem plausible– the trap had been sprung inside the building without any warning.

"The Titania wakes." The man's voice had the same familiar accent that made Job good to listen to. "Please, don't speak for now. There will be time for introductions later after the rest of the cast has assembled."

Erza shook her head in response. She knew who this person was: Lazarus, Job's childhood friend. The two wizards had grown up together mastering different optical magics with the hopes of joining guilds. In a show of brotherhood, when they went their separate ways as young adults, they had a healer trade their right eyes so that they could always share in each other's triumphs. Job had explained that he had lost touch with Lazarus when his friend's guild went Dark years ago.

"I've heard you and my brother have gotten quite close. I've had a rather difficult time tracking him so you and your friends will provide me with some much needed bait." Lazarus stood and left the room, leaving her with two guards. One of them stuck a needle in her arm and the darkness returned.

* * *

Job was reclined at a long table growing and shrinking a flower from seed to bloom and back. He was entertaining a baby girl who gurgled happily in her basket next to him, her mother glad of the distraction that allowed her some rest. His mission had taken him through his old hometown and he had decided to drop by while he was returning to Fairy Tail and inquire about old friends and family. He learned that Lazarus had been seen often near the outskirts with a growing number of wizards. Job guessed they were gathering in the mansion Lazarus had inherited at the death of his parents.

The little girl yawned and in the manner of infants dropped almost instantly into sleep. Job smiled and excused himself and began walking down the road toward his past. How many years had it been since he'd seen the man he considered a brother? How often had he worried that he had fallen into evil when his guild went dark? Job felt as if his chest lightened with each step toward the vale that was the birthright of the Lazarus family. It was obvious to him that he was being watched– magical time traps were slowing him down as he neared the mansion though he wanted to surprise his old friend. He countered the spells easily enough, having set many of these same spells in the past, and made his way unnoticed.

Near the crest of the valley he stopped. There was a loud familiar voice below, "I say we just head straight in and stomp 'em."

"Aye!"

Job peeked over the rocks and saw his friends hiding likewise. Their movements and speech were slowed, and even this close Natsu's nose hadn't registered his presence yet. Apparently they had triggered more than one of the time traps but, not having a reference point in the stark terrain, had not noticed their timetables slowed. He smiled. Perhaps he could surprise all his friends together. He crept away.

It was decided that Natsu and Erza would storm the main hall to draw attention while Gray sealed exits from the outside of the mansion. Juvia and Lucy would provide support, entering from the back and side. It was a good plan.

"Look out!" Erza tried to turn and face her attacker but it was apparent he was using time magic like Job. He caught her in the back with the needle and she could do nothing about it. The last images she saw were of Natsu suffering the same fate and, in the rafters, a shadow that looked like an ally.

Job watched the ambush with shame. He had seen the ambush in slow motion, using speed to hide from the inhabitants of the mansion. Nearby Gray groaned and opened his eyes but quickly found a hand over his mouth.

"Mmf?" He looked bewildered.

Job whispered. "You're lucky I was nearby. I got you just after they drugged you but I couldn't get to the others in time. Can you move?" He released Gray's mouth.

"Yeah I can move. What happened? Why are you here?"

"Follow me outside where we can talk." Job led the way quietly. He had grown up playing in this house and knew its passages like the back of his hand. When they reached a safe spot he turned to Gray.

"Answering the last first, I happened to be in town coming back from my own mission. That mansion there," He jerked his thumb at the large structure, "Used to belong to a friend of mine. I was coming to visit when I saw you all get ambushed."

"Yeah." Gray rubbed his neck. "Those bastards were fast."

"Not really. You all set off magic traps on your way in."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "You know an awful lot about this. In fact it sounds like your doing."

Job shook his head. "No. But I know who set the traps. An old friend, but it looks like he's turned bad. He always did walk a fine line legally."

"Great. So we can take him out fast and get the others out of there, right?"

"Maybe. This was the guild you were hunting, isn't it?" Job's tone was grim.

"Yeah. So– oh." Gray caught on. "We can still take them out. We're two Fairy Tail wizards after all!"

"Three Fairy Tail wizards." Juvia's voice came softly beside them.

"Juvia! You escaped." Gray nodded. They would need all the strength they could get to fight an entire guild.

"Yes. Needles do not work well on Juvia." She smiled. "And we have back-up now."

Job grinned, "You bet. The three of us will be perfect. I know this place inside and out– here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Juvia slid through the water silently. The mansion, built many years ago, had a canal that ran through the basement under the flagstones. On either side of her the foundations of the building pressed hard in the darkness. When she had counted the right number of paving stones above her through touch she pushed hard. The stone lifted free of its setting and was set aside. Gray came up gasping for air.

"Well what do you know," He pulled himself up onto the floor and helped Juvia up after him. They replaced the stone, covering the old fishing spot Job and Lazarus had made as children. They moved quietly to the stairs and stopped. One set led upward as Job had told them and another, newer, flight led downward toward the sounds of dragging chains and indistinct chatter. They looked at each other.

"Change of plans?" Gray cracked his knuckles expectantly.

"Perhaps. You should continue upstairs with the plan. If the guards have more drugs they will not work on me." Juvia started down the stairs. "If I find the others I will let you know."

"How?"

"Juvia has her ways." She smiled and disappeared into the dark.

Gray grumbled about missing out and took the left flight onto the ground level of the mansion. He ducked behind a pillar and took stock. This was the same room where he had wakened earlier. A large ornate door stood barred at one end and elaborate but dust covered adornments ran the length of the entrance hall. The former residents, Lazarus himself Gray concluded, must have had expensive tastes. He stayed behind the columns, moving toward the back of the hall as quietly as he could. He took the far left door, cutting across the hall to reach it, and opened it to the sitting room he had been told was there.

Sitting in a high-backed leather chair sat an elderly man with hair more white than black now with a book open on his lap. He looked up, squinted, and smiled. "Ah, Henry, very good. Be a good lad and bring me some tea."

Gray paused, unsure what to do. Before the old man could wonder if something was wrong he bowed and went quickly to the next door. "Yes sir."

The old man smiled as he returned to his book. He reached to the side and pressed a button on his side table. "Gentlemen it seems we have an intruder. He's in the hall on the west wing. Take care of him, will you?"

* * *

Juvia slid along the wall like a shadow. She peeked around a corner at the end of the stairs and saw three men seated at a card table with a two-way radio. It didn't take her long to disable them. There were two holding cells in the hall as well. Erza was chained in one, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy in the other. She found the keys in the pocket of a guard and began to free her friends. As she did she heard the radio crackle to life.

"Gentlemen it seems we have an intruder. He's in the hall on the west wing. Take care of him, will you?" The voice sounded elderly.

Juvia paused. Should she free her sleeping friends or warn Gray he had been discovered? She gave the matter little thought. Gray knew how to handle himself. She splashed water on Erza, trying to wake her but the drugs kept her under. She pulled her friend out to the corridor, made her comfortable as she could, and moved to the other three. She hoped Gray would have better luck.

Gray worked his way to his destination– an all-purpose room with a support pillar in the center. He hoped the old man wasn't too aware by now that he hadn't gone to get him tea. He readied himself to move fast when he broke the large timber before him and started. "Ice-make hammer!" His ice flew outward, crushing the support and sending a tremor through the house. He sidestepped a few pieces of loose ceiling. He didn't have to wait long for his distraction to be noticed, however he did not expect the only person to respond to be the old man.

"Young man, why are you destroying my house?" The old man's eyes flashed with magic and malevolence.

Gray readied himself for a fight. "Lazarus?"

"In the flesh." The old man twitched in anticipation. "I guess you're here to collect on that reward to destroy my guild?"

"Not much of a guild. No members anywhere."

"Oh? Dear me, yes, they were supposed to arrest your actions before you reached this far in. Perhaps that watery friend of yours had something to do with it? Found them in the basement, I'd imagine. But tell me, who has their entire staff guarding three unconscious wizards and their pet?" Lazarus waved a hand. "Fairy Tail; renowned for going into a situation headfirst without any preparation. It amazed me that Job chose your guild. He used to be smarter than that."

"Seems like he was plenty smart to leave friends like you behind." Gray smirked.

"Right, well. Let him come to the aid of his new friends, then. That is why I let you inside to begin with." Lazarus focused on Gray with his left eye. "This is as far as you get." He leapt toward Gray with his fist outstretched, as menacing as any young man would be.

Gray made the mistake of allowing the fist to connect, even if it was only on his forearm. He had never faced nerve magic before and the searing pain that raced up his arm made him stumble. "Damn. That hurt old man."

"Good. You're a tough one, this will be fun." Lazarus came at him again.

Gray evaded the strikes this time, retreating to a point where he could use his magic safely. He created a surge of ice to trap his opponent, managing to catch one his hands as he tried to escape. "Your magic won't help you now."

"You think so?" Lazarus strained to move his arm. The ice started to crack, tremors running from his hand. His eye glowed orange as he used his magic to accelerate his movements inside the ice and shatter it.

* * *

Job entered through the back door. He was counting on Gray and Juvia's distraction to let him make his way to the old cellars– where he believed Lazarus would most likely hold prisoners. He moved quickly in the shadows, leaving a trail in the settled dust that would ill noticed. A tremor in the walls told him Gray was doing his part, which meant the cellar should be cleared of all but a few guards; everything he had seen suggested that Lazarus had not the following the report indicated.

He stopped at the top of the stairs listening to the echoing voices from below. "Think she'll fit? It won't kill her if we split her between two jars will it?"

"Who cares if it does?" The second voice laughed. "Just try your best, I'll tie Red back up." The sound of a body being dragged and jangling chains followed.

Job sighed. "Great. I told them to stay together." He stood straight and looked down the passage. He spun his scythe, stopping with the blade at six o'clock, "Witching Hour: The Cat of Agnes Waterhouse." A roar and screams followed from the basement, accompanied by the sound of off-guard wizards repelling the attack.

One of the harried guards came running, looking over her shoulder to see if the rampaging feline below was following. She cast an explosive spell and brushed past Job, only glancing at him. "Excuse me, Lazarus, sir. Big cat, need back-up."

Job raised an eyebrow and watched the young woman slow, stop, and turn back. "You're not Lazarus."

"Indeed I'm not," the scythe swung up to a ready position, "Shall we begin?"

The woman frowned and rushed him, casting the same spell again. Job caught the blast on his blade, deflecting it into the ceiling. Sidestepping a few punches– this wizard was not up to the physical level of Erza or even Natsu– he pressed a finger to the base of her neck. In a flash she was kneeling, too overcome with euphoria to respond.

"Have a nice day." The time wizard walked down the stairs cautiously. He was never fond of the demon cat he had summoned. A yowl sounded below and a flash signaled the end of the beast as he rounded the corner. A semi-circle of wizards faced him, behind them a large glass container of water stored in a cell next to Erza.

"Truly, you have no respect for your guests." Job shook his head. "Hard to believe Lazarus is behind this. Come on then," he waved his hand.

"Get him!" The lead wizard, foremost in the group, melted into the ground. A giant fist erupted from the earth beneath Job, crushing him against the ceiling. The next wizard aimed his spell and indigo flames flashed out.

"Hm…" Job flinched at the fire, rolling away. A swing of his scythe cleared his vision in time to see the next rolling hill of dirt coming down on him. "Great."

* * *

Gray growled, "Ice Make Lance!" The magic shot forward, chasing Lazarus around the room. The old man was fast and seemed to grow faster and younger by the moment. "Hold still!"

"Oh, aye, I could," Lazarus jumped onto one Gray's ice pillars, "but that wouldn't be 'cool', you know?" He laughed, right eye gleaming.

"You can't keep up that magic forever." Gray took the chance to pause and regain his footing.

"Can't I? You're probably used to Job's talents," the newly young man jumped down to the floor, "but he always did run out of magic first. But if you'd really like me to stop," the eye's glow dimmed to normal, "I'll oblige."

Gray groaned, "I just made a mistake, didn't I?"

"Perhaps." Lazarus' fingers sparked with electricity, "In a Flash!" The sparks arced to the ice, lighting the room with sizzling explosions as the ice superheated and burst, obscuring the room in a dense mist and fog. He charged forward, hand outstretched. "Tarhun's Trident!"

Gray moved with the first burst, careful not to step on the electrified ice. To his right a triple forked tongue of lightning erupted, singing his hair. "Ice Make Cage!" He aimed where he thought Lazarus would be.

"Oh!" Lazarus watched the ice prison spring up around him. "Temple of Taranis!" Lightning engulfed the cage; expanding and building into a semi-solid alter that held a struggling Gray.

"Hey! Let me out of here so I can kick your ass!" Gray's breath wreathed his head in mist.

"Can't do that." Lazarus' eyes shined with bloodlust. "You can't summon Taranis without giving him his sacrifice."

* * *

Job took a deep breath and steadied himself with a wrinkled hand on the wall. The guards lay around him in varying states of extreme ecstasy and pain. With effort he regained his youth. As quickly as possible he released his comrades from their chains and carried them to the basement. It took a few minutes but soon their eyes were opening.

"Erza," he leaned over her, cradling her head in his lap. "Wake up, you're needed."

Erza groaned, her neck was still stiff and the throbbing in her skull remained. "Job? It had better be you this time."

"I'm here. Where does it hurt?"

"My neck's a little stiff…" Erza looked up, the eye contact was needed for his magic to work on her. She relaxed when his fingers pressed gently and a small smile graced her lips. "That feels good."

Job returned her smile and leaned closer. "I thought you said this would be an easy assignment?"

"I wouldn't have if I'd known your evil double was behind it. I know better." She blushed; the tingling in her neck had reached that near sensuality that she secretly adored.

"I know." Job decided to take his chance and placed a small kiss on Erza's lips. While she didn't return it, it was not rejected either. "Rest here and join me upstairs when you're ready." He gave her a last smile and vanished up the stairs.

"You're insane!" Gray struggled against the altar's restraints. Lazarus had retrieved a scythe similar to Job's and was polishing the blade with a purr.

"Perhaps." Lazarus stood over Gray. "I'd say your goodbyes now."

"Goodbye? But we've only just arrived." Job was leaning on the doorway. "You've fallen, brother. I always knew you were…" Job wobbled his hand, "but this is going a little far don't you think?"

Lazarus turned slowly. "Too far? On the contrary, Job. It got you here, did it not?"

"An invitation would have sufficed." Job faced Lazarus squarely over his weapon, looking ever more like the reaper himself.

Lazarus choked, "Calm." With a motion he released Gray, pushing him upright and back toward Job. "No need for violence."

"Maybe not, but this little guild of yours has a hefty bounty on it. Are you going to surrender?"

"Surrender? Dear brother I will never surrender my guild." The guild master darkened. "I had hoped you would join me."

"No doubt as you made other wizards before join you and planned to have my friends join. No, you will surrender, Lazarus, or I will end you."

"Fitting. We began together so it should be one or the other to end our journey." The scythes met between the men with a sharp sound and in a whirl of blades the two men began.

It wasn't long before Erza joined the group, which had retreated, the fight having moved to the entrance hall. "It has started, then?"

"Mm. They both fight like demons, I'm actually glad I'm not in there." Gray nodded. As he spoke one of the scythes caught a pillar crumbling it and the walls shuddered. "It won't be long before the building comes down. He really is Fairy Tail material."

Erza nodded and turned to the battle. Both eyes were blazing in the men, waiting for the opportune time to strike. She could see they were absorbing damage in time as Job had done in her first match with him. The scythes were a blur of mahogany and iron, their edges lending fast ruin to their surroundings but never their mark. It was easy to tell the two knew their moves by heart, like they were fighting mirrors of themselves. It was only a matter of time and the sound of breaking beams could be heard overhead, giving warning before the mansion began to fall.

"Job! You have destroyed my guild house, are you content? These halls you grew up in as much as I?" Lazarus was furious.

"I am saddened and ill-content brother," Job made to strike at his opponent's throat, "but do not worry. I will continue our fight." He missed.

The scythes met, edge-to-edge, and shattered in splinters and rust. Their fists were quick to take action. Their nerve magic surged, each hit temporarily paralyzing their limbs as they met each other. Wearing sleeves they began to pummel each other with forearms and elbows, the blows landing hard for the two who were not accustomed to fighting in that manner. Their eyes dimmed with each blow, either from exhaustion or conservation, and they began to breathe heavy.

Job was the first to step back. "Enough, Lazarus. We cannot decide a winner between us two."

"You're right. Let's take a breather." Lazarus nodded and sat next to his old friend. As their magic receded their injuries and rapid aging became increasingly apparent.

Gray sweat-dropped. "Seriously? Come on, you can't take breaks in the middle of a fight!"

Job looked over at him through eyes that were mostly swollen shut. "If you want to come fight time magic be my guest."

Lazarus laughed. "I guess this is as nice a time as any to tell you all, seeing as we'll all be dead in a moment. There was one last trap."

Erza looked skyward, watching a few clouds pass overhead in the blue sky. When she looked back she caught Job staring wistfully at her and she had a sinking feeling. "Job…"

"What kind of trap, Lazarus?"

"Oh, the best kind. A time sink that will trap us all in these last few moments together… forever."

Gray turned in an instant grabbing Erza's hand. "Let's go! We need to get the others and escape!"

Job tackled Lazarus, his eyes blazing, "Go! I'll hold off the spell and meet you later."

Erza glanced over her shoulder in time to see the space around the men collapse in a flash of light.

* * *

Erza watched Natsu and Lucy trying to pick a mission from the board. Deciding her time would be better spent elsewhere she stood and walked out into the street. The sounds of the city were subdued today apart from the laughter of children playing around the guild. One of the children, a young boy with black hair bumped into her as he passed.

"Sorry, lady." He looked up briefly revealing mismatched eyes.

Erza felt a rush of familiarity. "Ah, hey, kid, what's your name?"

"Hm? Job." The boy tilted his head.

Erza opened her mouth but the feeling had already passed, gone like shadow of swallow in flight. The name was unfamiliar to her. She shook her head. "Go have fun."

The boy shrugged and ran off again.


End file.
